What's Mine Is Mine
by CalltheSenseiPLZ
Summary: No way in Etro's name you are ever going to stop wanting Lightning. But she knows that you know you want her. Not really much of a Fangrai prompt submission. Enjoy some tension and FLight.


What's Mine Is Mine

How many times have you paced around the room? Your hands rest at the back of your head as you shift back and forth. A date, just a simple date - but of course it wasn't a date. Lighting was never going to be yours, thoughts of not having her gets you cringing. You've spent days trying to move on but you just can't. She was that strawberry martini you'd always order and would never get tired of. Sour yet sweet, sizzling your taste buds, always wanting more.

You lick your lips at the thought, noticing Lightning enter the room. Your hands drop down as you unconsciously look up and down her attire realizing it's the same Guardian Corps uniform. She catches you staring, shooting one of her usual icy glares. The glare has you smirking as you open the door to the loud, booming club. She'd never change for something like this. Was she even a dancer? Probably not if you're the one asking for a dance… The thought of your bodies grinding against each other already has your mind racing with ideas in the nude.

After she quietly slips past you, you watch her take a seat at the bar with her sister. You know they are two incredibly different people, one not as icy as the other. A laugh escapes from you at the comparison as you take your seat next to her sister. Your hands explore the bar, as you feel the coolness of the marble, a new image invades your mind. You can hear her moan, as you see yourself setting her down on the marble counter.

You cross your legs, shaking the thought off as you slowly try to enjoy the martini you ordered.

Time never felt this long. Murmurs about Serah's upcoming wedding is ringing through your ears, until you feel a sudden nudge to your shoulder. Your slightly hazy gaze stares right into these soft cerulean eyes. A gloved hand is guiding you to the dance floor, random bodies bumping into you as you pass through them, until you and your partner pause in the middle of the crowd. Was this really Lightning Farron grinding up against you at the sound of the basses beat? Before you know it your hands are already holding onto her hips, her hands being tangled in your wild locks of hair, her back pressing against your front. The tie around your neck seems to have gotten tighter, the cuffs of your nicely ironed black suit start to unfold. It was Serah's idea to dress formally in such an uncomfortable atmosphere, this was definitely not the right place to wear such a thing. Had you not received her voicemail you would have been in your usual Pulsian attire.

By the time the DJ remixes the fifth song, your tie has already been undone only to hang around your neck, sweat trickling down the back of your neck, the friction between your body and Light's not stopping. She leans in pulling you by the collar breathing hotly against your ear.

"Get me out of here already..." she huskily says, her teeth nipping your earlobe. This has to be another one of your fantasies but Etro it isn't. No way in hell you could drive to your place in the state you're in. Does that ruin the vibe of sexual tension, not at all. You stumble several times pushing through the crowd of moving bodies, Light's gloved hand in your hold. Things spinning around you after you take that cool breath of fresh air. Not even noticing your light panting as you anxiously wave down a cab.

After mumbling the address to the driver, your hands are back on Lightning's waist as she straddles your lap. Not even paying any attention to the driver with her fingers lost in your of hair. The battle of tongues is sudden to you as your lips parts so quickly for her. You inhale her strawberry scent, running your fingers through her soft pink hair. Oh this is no imagination because she is right here on your lap, her lips and tongue teasing your exposed skin. This dominance of hers is not going to last forever and you already know it. Thoughts of nails running against your back have you shuddering slightly. The friction from the dance floor is still there, her hips moving, moving under your hold. There's a grin on your face. It doesn't seem like she wants to play games but you want to hear her beg for your touch. After all the waiting- but was this really going to be a one night thing? No, you are going to make that very clear to her tonight.

Lips never parts after leaving the cab, your suit's jacket already disposed of while going through the hallway. The way she tears away at your buttoned collared shirt has you biting your bottom lip. The sounds of rattling belts start to ring through your ears. Why are there so many fucking belts and buckles?

"Impatient aren't we Fang..." you feel her smile against your ear and you groan in response. Already flustered and bothered, you shift your weight over her onto the bed pulling the belts off in an instant. With the heat between your legs building you scramble to slip off Light's jacket from her shoulders. Who knew the shedding of clothing was going to piss you off this much? Or maybe it's the thought of her taking so long to let you do this. This is not going to be a game of lust, no, you want more than that. You want men and women to stop looking directly at her when she's around you. The ping of jealousy starts to fill you as you grit your teeth slightly. You don't even notice Lighting taking the liberty of peeling off her arm bands and gloves before her jacket hits the ground. She's tugging on your loose tie, pulling you closer to her chest.

The zipper of her turtleneck shirt catches your eyes as she continues to tug but you're pulling yourself back watching closely as she bites her bottom lip. You know you're grinning as her cerulean eyes are observing something of your features. Ever so slowly, you kiss the tender skin of her jaw, dragging your tongue down her neck. You pause at the zipper, her breath hitching as you exhale heatedly against her neck, slipping a hand under the bothersome turtleneck. You can feel her shudder under your cold touch as you unclasp her bra. Taking the dangling zipper of the turtleneck between your teeth, agonizing yourself as you tug down the zipper slowly. Still playing your cards right in this game, she's groaning as you take your time. That isn't enough...you need to hear her beg and plead for you to touch her further, spreading the turtleneck apart to rest at her sides...your hands at her abdomen...

Wrong move. She turns the tables, her muscles looking tense as she shifts your weight off of her. She's glaring as she straddles your waist, pulling off the mess of your collared shirt and bra. Your grin disappears as you shudder, chest fully exposed to the cool air. Her fingertips are warm caressing your toned body...you try to sit up but she shoves you back down. Your eyes flutter close as her thumbs circle around your perk nipples. There is determination in her gaze and she doesn't hesitate. Her lips and teeth are toying with your skin again, your hands finding their way into her hair. She has the advantage but your eyes are burning with hunger as you force yourself to sit up to peel off the hanging turtleneck and bra. She's trying to push you down again but you put up a fight, turning her over and pressing your knee against the heat between her thighs, her skirt hiked up.

Moaning starts to fill the room as you start grinding your knee against her. A hand lightly tugs at the buckle of her skirt while the other fondles a breast, your teeth and tongue occupying the other. She is perfect, everything you could picture and imagine. She's squirming underneath you but you already know you'll be paying for it after you're done with her.

"M-Maker, Fang...enough!" she calls with her hands fisting your hair. Not enough, you need to hear more.

"Tell me more, Sunshine..." you whisper, brushing your lips down to her pierced navel. A long soft moan escapes her. You pause at her weak point as she tries to force your attention back to her skin. "Why pick tonight of all nights, Lightning?" her grip loosens as you tilt your head up to look up at her. She's smiling as she brushes the loose strands of your wild hair from your face.

"We've both reached our limit...time to give in to our urges..." she says. You lean in to kiss her passionately, her lips never leaving yours as you lift her hips to remove the last of her clothing. Hastily, she does the same with the rest of yours, eager eyes roving all over your body. The cold is no longer being a problem now with your heated bodies pressing against each other, breasts against breasts, lips against lips, and legs against legs.

"You are mine and only mine from now on," you growl nipping at her collarbone. A moan of ascent is all you can hear escape from her as you drag your warm fingertips along one of her inner thighs. Her moans are getting needy now and her breath hitches after slipping two digits in. Subconsciously, you lick your lips as you notice her tilt her head back, lips parted. Your digits turn and curl, watching Light's every expression, hearing her every moan and sigh. Her breathing coming out in short pants as you continue to hit a soft spot. She lets out a cry of pleasure, fisting the sheets as you feel her walls starts to contract. No, not just yet... you stop, slipping your digits out to taste her. She whimpers, glaring at you with her eyes slightly dazed with question. Her taste lingers on your lips and tongue as you place her thighs over your shoulders, lifting her hips to inhale her intoxicating scent. There's no time to think twice because all you really want to do is please her. But you really just intend on tasting her more.

You can't help but stare at her swollen clit. She shivers as you exhale on the flesh, goose bumps forming over her skin. Etro, if she really is this wet then you really must be torturing her. You smile as you slip your tongue past her wet lips. She shifts with her back slightly arched as your wet muscle continues to lavish its attention to her sensitive wall, sending a flick or two at her pulsing flesh. The heels of her feet presses firmly against your back, pulling you closer as you leave a thumb to circle around her pulsing points. You're taking your sweet time teasing, adding two digits in together with your tongue and you hear her mewl in pleasure. She starts rocking her hips against you and you take the opportunity to delve deeper towards her heated core. Her walls are starting to clench...Etro, the way she's moaning for you to go deeper and faster melts your own burning core. You oblige to her demands until she reaches her peak, body quivering. She slowly lets go of the sheets, muscles relaxing as she tries to catch her breath, letting out a sigh of contentment as you tenderly lap up the mess you made of her.

You lay next to her, watching her chest rise and fall, then carefully pulls her over your chest. You thought she's already spent but you are wrong...oh, so wrong. Lightning Farron will never rest until you're finished. You let out a chuckle as her lips settle on your skin again. Her fingernails drag over your muscles and you blink, remembering the thought of wanting her nails running down your back. She showers your face with kisses as you rest your hands on her hips, shifting her slightly as you sit up, letting her straddle your lap. She doesn't seem to complain as her soft fingertips run down your abdomen to play with the curls of hair. You didn't even know how wet you were until you feel the rush of her three digits slipping in you quickly. An unexpected moan escapes you as she starts to thrust in towards your burning core. Taking the challenge of setting her off into ecstasy again makes you grin devilishly, one of your hands cupping her now once again wet sex. You know this time you want her to ride your fingers. But she's taking her sweet time teasing your own wet folds with her digits. You lean in forward to breath against her ear to let out a teasing moan, making her shudder with a growl. Oh, she realizes your plans now and it doesn't look like she's very happy with it. Her nails have found your soft spot but you try not to let her know as you bite down hard on your tongue, slipping in your three eager fingers. She yelps, groaning for not having her way.

"Ride me, Lightin,' I know you want to..." you coo as you lick her earlobe, toying with her inner walls again. To your surprise she obliges but does not stop her own movements inside you. Her free arm wraps around the back of your neck, both of your breathing coming out in short pants. You find yourself rocking against her, moaning every now and then which seems to please her as she moans and cries in response. You're both getting sticky with sweat, your muscles contracting with every twist and curl of her skillful fingers.

The way her nails dig into the back of your neck has you moaning from the pain and pleasure. She buries her face in the crook of your neck as she continues to ride you. She calls out your name as you thrust at her core, moving her nails down along your sweaty back. You hiss and cry as she finds your hot spot again. You notice your walls are already tight around her and you're on the verge of breaking but you know she's close as well. You call out her name as you reach your limit and the cry of your name rings through your ears as you fall back onto the bed, with her falling forward with you on your chest. Labored breathing fills the room as you run a hand over Light's back.

She sighs with content that has you smiling warmly. There's no other place you'd rather be right now.

"Fang," she mumbles against your neck.

"Hmm?" your eyes flutter close.

"Can we really make this work?"

"Claire, I don't care about your busy schedule, as long as I'll have you in my arms at the end of each day. That's all that matters." You swallow hard as you kiss the top of her head. "I love you..." You can't see it but you know she's smiling against your skin.

"I love you, too Fang," she lifts her head to kiss you softly. "Even if you are a pain- and who gave you the right to call me by my real name?"

"What, you don't like it?" you grin, pressing your lips to her ear whispering, "Claire...". She shudders.

"S-stop... But yes I do like when you say my name."

"Hmm...the lovely Claire Farron has a soft spot for me, aye?"

"Keep up the teasing and you'll lose the privilege."

"But Claire, it comes with the package of being mine," you whine as she chuckles.

"Yours, huh?"

"Yes what's mine is mine..." you pout slightly as you let the childish side get the best of you. She rests her head against your chest where your heart beats steadily.

"All yours, Oerba Yun Fang," her eyes flutter close smiling. "You win for tonight, but I will not go easy on you tomorrow."

You chuckle. "Whatever you say Sunshine."

Author's Note

Well a first smut, not sure what you guys think but I think it's good? Leave a comment if you'd like and I hope you enjoyed the fic. Who knows there may be more? Thanks to my girlfriend for being my Beta as well as a good friend helping me fix up a few things. Feel free to critique, I don't bite… Unless you're into that kind of thing- /shot


End file.
